Beauty and the beast : a slenderman lovestory
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: Vanillapy Crawford wasn't ordinary, not at all. Her thrill for horror was far from what people at her school were acceptable of. She knew sh'e never find love, or a family. She was a foster child, but no one adopted 15 year old freaks. But her whole life changed when she ran away to the forrest one night. She met something, and felt fear, and pain, and surprisingly she fell in love
1. Vanillapy and the beast

**OMG! I cannot believe it! Ugh i am SO sorry ton PurpleHeart678 and anyone else who read this nefore i realized what happened. Yet again, i trusted my stupid sister saying "Hey Mags, upload my story so i can go eat please?" and she was all like "Oh yeah, sure thing girl!" UGH i cant believe she deleted EVERY FREAKING THIN I WROTE so i had to start all over this morning! I just UGH! And im so mad, cause that effected all of my lovely readers! So**

**PurpleHeart678 i am very sorry, as well to the rest of you all! Please dont hate me!**

**IMPORTANT READERS PLEASE READ!**

**I AM COWRITING THIS STORY WITH A FRIEND OF MINE, Spazzy McMuffintop SO IF WRITING STYLES VARY, KNOW THAT IT ISNT ALL ME! With that said, i also want to add that this will be a weekly add on story, like episodes of a show. We do sincerely hope you enjoy it thank you! With that, if youve read my stories before you know im about to say ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Van-a-lilla-pie Crawford?" Called Ven's new teacher.

"Vanillapy. Like vanilla but with pie added on." Ven corrected her.

"Tiffany summers!" Called Mrs. Applebaum.

"Tiffy." Called the girl behind Vanillapy.

"So, you're new this year right?" Tiffy asked.

"Mhmm. I got moved foster homes...again." Ven answered.

"Oh? What happened?" Tiffy sounded intreested, but Ven knew better. Girls like her just wanted to hurt you.

"Nothing, it's just routine. They hoped people over here might like me better." She shrugged it off.

Since she'd moved from florida to Colorado, alot more changed than the weather. For one, her new foster parents were absolutely dreadful. For two, her new school, she could tell already, sucked. But there was one thing she liked. The foster home was right by some deep dark woods, her kind of place. Over her summer, when she moved here, she went there to listen to music and sing. She knew she was a good singer, but she wouldnt sing in front of other people, she didnt want the world to exploit her like it did so many others. But, she always wondered if maybe she'd get adopted if she did sing.

"Well, why wouldnt they like you? How did you get into foster care, did your parents not want you?" She said sweetly, but Ven knew it wasnt. It was a trap question, she asks and if Ven answers then gossip is started. She'd been asked the question so that "Tiffy" could see her reaction. She turned around anyway.

"THATS RIGHT, MY PARENTS DIDN'T WANT ME BECAUSE IM A CREEPY LITTLE FREAK WHO LIKES VOODOO, AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR SAFETY ID SUGGEST YOU DONT GET ON MY BAD SIDE!" She snapped, turning around, rather proud of herself.

Tiffy rolled her eyes and gave Vanillapy a funny, creeped out look. Ven smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Oh my god, what a freak!" She heard Tiffy Say.

After english, she went to her next hour, art. The teacher seemed impressed and disturbed about her picture of a tornado and it's destruction. Then in math, the teacher wasn't all too impressed with her lack of fraction skills. Afterwards was lunch. She knew what was coming. She'd been through it too many times. So she fund the smallest table that had no one in it, and sat there. It was off in the corner and had random sketches all over it.

"Anthony and delilah, screemo lovers forever; Joey J.; I hate life; major LOSERS;" Things like that, accompanied by sever drawings of skulls. Vanillapy started munching on her sandwitch and scratched three words into the table top, to accompsny the others. "Someone kill me!"

After lunch, she continued to orchestra( she had a gift for violin too, but never tried solos and turned down any offer of playing well in front of people). Then to history, Tiffy was snickering behind her, again. And finally, biology. There, she finished her school work, cause the teacher wanted to play some silly introduction game.

"Vannilapy, you have to participate. Say a biological creature that shares your fisrt initial, then add it to the front of your name, please." The teacher ordered.

Tiffy grinned, seeing her chance.

"I know, how about, voodoo ven." She noted.

Ven shook her head, and continued with fractions. Then after school, went home...well, to the house she was living in, anyway.

"How was school?" Asked , the foster mother.

"Dreadful as you." Ven mumbled.

"What was that, do speak up, dear." She snapped.

"I said d... it was fine." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her music player and art bag. Then she went into the woods for some music and art, what else. She sat by a tree and sang softly, then grew louder and louder. She drew a delightful picture of Tiffy hanging upside down from a tree, above a pit of lava.

"Last night, i had a dream about you. In this dream, im dancein right beside you. There's nothin wrong with just a little bit of fun. We were danceing, all night long." She sand, as she packed the rest of her things, ready to go back. She'd been there for hours, and it was dark now. But as she put the song on pause, she heard something behind her.

It sounded like a branch breaking. She slowly turned and walked forward a ways, then she heard it again, this time closer. She then started running and crashed right into a boy.

"Wh-who who..."

"Oh, little owl. Who who to you too!" Tiffy's voice sounded clearly.

"What are you doing here?" Ven croaked, then followed it up with. "What do you want?"

"We're here to show you what we think of outsiders like you. Freak." Tiffy smiled, and snapped.

A whole group of kids came out from behind trees and started towards her. She backed up, away from them, but into more behind her. They circled her, calling her names like freak, and outsider.

Then they started pushing her, and soving her. One boy finally punched her straight in the face. She flew backwards and heard a sharp crack as she landed on her now shattered arm. They started laughing and jokeing as she cried in pain.

Then, another snap. Another branch broke.

"Dude, did you hear that?"

"What was that?"

"Whatever it was i think we should get outta here!"

"What about voodoo girl?"

"Leave her!"

They all started running, but, a tall, thin man was right in front of them. He looked at them, then at Vanillapy, then back at them. Then, to her horror, he grew a dozen long black tenticles and started going berzerk. He was using them to stanb, grab, and rip apart Ven's not so perfect peers. She sat there crying, but not because she was afraid, but because her arm _really _hurt. After they were all dead, he turned to ven and lifted her by her ankle, cocking his head at her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Then, she fainted.

* * *

**TADAAA Sorry again for the mess up with senorita sister satan who has no care for fine literature! PurpleHeart678 i thank you for bringing this to my attention. Next chapter will be the work of spazzy, so enjoy!**


	2. Beast's Point of View

**Sup peoples! Tis the Muffintop that is Spazzy! Now i'm still sort of new to the site so go easy on me. Other than that just enjoy the story. I'll try to add some action for the dudes so it's not just mushy. I'll try to throw in some ninja pirate zambies somewhere in the future. Until then enjoy le story! PS Hamiltonz never told me it** was** a weekly story so sorry that i'm super late.**

You know, being a 10 foot tall man in a tweed jacket, i've seen some strange things in my life. This girl however, she seemed different. Not just cause she didn't fight back like a wimp, but whenever I got close to her, she fainted. Those other kids... they saw my static. All my victims see the static. Why didn't she? Interesting. So I picked her up, and teleported her back to her house. I saw her move on not that long ago. She doesn't seem to like it here. The woods are great. There's no sound at all, just silence. Except the occasional scream of bloody murder as I rend peoples bodies limb from limb. It's perfect. Anywho, I go to her room and lay her down gently. Before I leave, I take one last look at her. Peaceful, as if she's already dead. At that, I teleport away.

"Owwwwwww" groaned Vanillapy.

Her head was about to explode from the pain. She tried to rouse herself from her bed and propped herself up on her arm. Big mistake. Instant pain shot up her arm and she screamed as loud as possible. After her ear piercing yell, she looked at her arm and realized something. It was bound in a cast. Wierd... it didn't feel like cloth bandages and it was black. 

"Wait...black clothes" her brain told her. The memories flooded back to her like a torrent of water. She saw the slender looking man come out of nowhere, he ripped those poor teens apart, and she ended up home.

"Then why am I here? Why am I still alive?" she pondered.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come on child! Time for school!" yelled the foster mom.

"Shut up i'm almost dressed!" Vanillapy snapped back.

She got up and began to search for clothes. As she did, she couldn't help but think of what everyone would say about the missing kids. Would they blame her? Would anyone even care? The most brain-racking question of all was the hardest one of all. Who was that slender man?


	3. Finding the beast

**hello all you loverly peoples! it is the amazing hamiltonzgrrl BACK IN ACTION! As you may notice, my spaz of a partner decided to make an EXTREMELY short chapter with little to know thought in it whatsoever. So, this is collateral. He also lied, saying i didnt tell him it was weekly! psshhh! i told him NUMEROUS times to update. so Enjoy this episode of B&B a slendy love story. and, as i always say, on with the story! (oh and before you interupt spazzy, yes, i took the jibberish in the hall from vinny. It was hilarious)**

* * *

At school, everyone seemed shaken up, vanillapy realized. Someone whispered as she walked by something that sounded like "She lewered them to the woods and then transformed into a monster and ate them!"

Later someone said something along the lines of "during full moons she has to sacrafice for a ritual of the blood, all witches do!"

She'd never live the same. Everyone would always make fun of her. Theyd blame her for the loss, however small, of those stupid jerks. But maybe that was good. Maybe, no one would mess with her if they knew her "True power" as some called it. Some kid in the hall called her satanic, so she turned around.

"So what if i am, ill just sacrifice _you _next blood moon! Fisshaka flesshhhinstone!" She yelled, and the terrified looking student sped off away from her.

Still, she knew what happened. She hadn't hilusinated, shed decided. That slenderman was really there. He killed all those kids, but for some reason, one she couldnt wrap her mind around, he'd spared her. And thats what confused her. Why spare her? Why? Who was he? _W__hat _was he? How did he kill them? Did _he _bring her home? Why didnt he just kill her?

So she finally got home, and decided. She didnt want to live, so she'd go back and he'd kill her. He'd let her go, she thought, maybe to spread fear, like was That guy did at the alimo. Or maybe as a warning. So either way, she would sure find out. OR she could, if he never showed up again, just live in the woods, she liked it there better anyways. So anything and everything was pointing her towards "Run away to the woods".

She filled a duffle bag with alot of her clothes and her solar charged laptop. Then she put in a few towels, all her writing and drawing equipment, and her mp3. She could listen to it on the way. Then she packed a camera and strapped her violin to her back. Her foster parents never even know she was gone.

She hopped out the window and ran off to the woods, deep deep in the woods. She didnt stop until there was no sign of any life other than animals around. She listened to a few songs on her mp3, sat down, and dozed off. She had a beautiful dream about murder and destruction and when she woke up, he was there, standing right in front of her. stareing at her.

She sat up straight and pulled out her ear buds.

"Hi there." She said, in the most monotone voice she could muster.

"What the hell? Im a 10 foot tall monster with tenticles and no face, i murdered like 20 kids in front of you, im a mass murderer and serial killer , and you say hi there? No running, no screaming, just HI THERE! " He said.

She jumpped, scared and he laughed.

"Muuuuuccchhh better!" He laughed.

"I jumpped because i didnt know you could talk!" Van said curiously.

He shook his head and stared at her.

"Seriously? Youre not scared at all? Youre not seeing static or feeling your heart race or ANYTHING!" Slenderman yelled.

"Cool it slendy. Goodness! No, im not seeing static! If you dont like it, kill me! Cause im NOT going back there. Im sitting right here and enjoying the silence!"

Slenderman looked at her curiously.

"Slendy? Kill you? You like the silence?" He asked.

"Its easier to say, yes if you got a problem with me, and yes. Silence is amazing! But honestly i blame you for ruining any chance of living normally by not killing me!" She said, crossing her arms.

Slendy sat in front of her and stared at her.

"You are some kind of special arent you?"

"HA! Everyone ive ever met has been scared of me or thought i was a freak! I'm not special at all!" Vanillapy yelled.

At that moment, slendey realized what it was about this girl that intrigued him. She was just like him, human, but otherwise just like him.

"Hey, im not gonna kill you, but, winter is on its way. " He warned, standing up.

"So youre gonna send me back." Ven sighed.

"No, just saying that my house is up that way. Door is unlucked, for a fellow freak." And with that, he dissapeard, teleporting home.

Ven shook her head and realized one, weird, thought. A murderous serial killer that spared her just invited her to his place for the night. So, needless to say, she got up and walked towards where he pointed.


	4. Forging Bonds

**Yoyoyooooo...yo. Chapter 4 is out! A day (or two) late but out nonetheless! My last chapter kinda stunk I admit, but this one will make your face explode. Legit. Anywho, in the words of a very awesome Mr. P3pp3r8867, ON WITH THE SHOW! PS. Hamiltonzgrrl smeelsss. PSS please don't hurt me.**

Most people see a house in the deepest part of some creepy woods and they say wierd. I call it home. I've never had guests either so I decided to tidy up. I sat down, kicked my feet up, and set my tentacles to work. After all, i'm not a total animal. After I invited that one girl over, I decided it was time to "clean up" my act. Yeah, I have a sense of humor.

_DING DONG_

"Oh please do come in", I proceeded to yell to the door.

"Hello?" called a familiar female voice through my half-opened door, "You here?"

I decided to retort. "Nah i'm in Banglidesh!"

Closing the door behind her, she gave a surprised look around. "So, this is how tall murderers live huh?"

"Yup. A life of luxury, solitude, and just a little bit of homicide"

"My kind of work", Vanillapy said with a sadistic smile. "Do you have any other visitors?"

"Not really" I said sullenly. "It has been awhile since I hung out with Sadako and The Grudge. They were pretty neat. Sadako loved Sudoku, but if you played a game with The Grudge and cheated, she would never let you live it down."

She looked at me quizzacally. Maybe she got the jokes. "Sounds like fun time."

I laughed a bit. "Would you like some tea?" I reached two tentacles out and directed them to the kitchen. I grabbed the already prepped tea pot and poured them into seperate cups.

"One lump or two?" I said with a smirk.

She looked quite awe-ful. Boom. Pun numero dos. "Two I guess."

_Bloop bloop _goes the sugar_, clink clink _goes the cups.

"Wow. That. Is. Handy." she said while taking her cup and having a sip. "Not bad. For a tentacle."

And with that said, she had earned a right smack on da nose.

"Ow!" Vanillapy piped as she recoiled from her stretchy assailant.

"Sorry" I said, not really sounding all that sympathetic, "They're sensitive."

"I can tell." my house guest said hurtfully. "I have half a mind to cut you off", she said all dignified.

I just shook my head and waved my hand. "I can tell me and you are gonna get along nicely."

With that, we talked the night away. I have to admit, for a human, she was pretty. Wierd! Pretty wierd. She was wierd. But maybe that's what made her so...amusing. Before I knew it, the sun was rising and I had just missed a whole night's worth of bloody massacres. I decided it was time for her to go home. The fun must end sometime. Plus her eyes kept drooping and I resisted the urge to grab a Sharpie.

"Alright kiddo" I said getting up from my seat, "Time for the party to end."

She looked up drowsily and said with a yawn," But i'm not sleepyyyy"

I grabbed her shoulder and teleported her to her room. I sat her down on the bed.

"I trust you can undress yourself right?"

She rubbed her eyes and mumbled," Mhm"

"Good. Cause you gotta go to school in about 3 hours. Good night...or morning." Then I teleported home.

I figured I should get some sleep too. After all, if I plan on having her over again, I have to keep up my energy. With that, my fun-filled night ended and my slow lonely morning began.


End file.
